


Roman's Mistakes

by Ive_never_read_fluff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Mistakes, Self-Hatred, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_never_read_fluff/pseuds/Ive_never_read_fluff
Summary: Roman's made so many mistakes, fuck, at this point, he might as well be a mistake too.(He's a bit unsympathetic towards the end.. so that's why I tagged both! <3!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Roman's Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Based On This TikTok: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJPnhsLd/
> 
> I do not take any responsibility for the idea of this, it was all theirs, please go show them some love!! <3!!

Roman's made many mistakes. 

He knows he has.

There's so many reminders of them.

Everything reminds him of them.

"If I am, I'll add it to the list!" In that moment, the ones he dwells on most came back and suddenly he was pulled back into all those moments.

Those moments of his failure.

Of his mistakes.

Reminders of how he could never be loved.

Reminders of how awful of a person he could be.

Reminders why he should hate himself, why everyone should hate him - ~~they already do though-.~~

_"Janus?' hahahah, what are you, a middle school librarian?"_

He still make fun of Janus's name, despite knowing how open and brave he was being by sharing his name. 

The way Janus viewed names.. it must've taken him so much to do that. 

Especially to people who haven't been particularly kind to him in the past. 

God, the way Patton and Janus looked at him.. and knowing he fully deserves it, too.. it wasn't a good feeling.

It was a mistake. 

He'd made another mistake.

_"What is your obsession with making tasks harder than they need to be?"_

He doesn't know.

He should be creative.

His trait, the thing he was literally formed for, was creativity, and he's not creative. 

Creativity should be easy, simple, should be easy to be creative, especially for one of the two creative sides. 

Maybe Remus would be better off being the accepted twin.

Remus could do better, much better than he ever could.

Remus deserves it.

Acceptance.

Unconditional love.

Being cared about.

~~-Not like Roman has any of those things.-~~

_"Now, I don't know much about humor, but.. that wasn't it."_

He can't even come up with something as simple as a song without fucking it all up. 

Roman's so unoriginal.

Can he do anything right?

Can he not make a mistake in everything he fucking does? 

No, apparently he can't.

He'll always fuck things up.

He always has.

_"Of course Virgil doesn't want to sing that!"_

It's so awful.

Roman's idea was so fucking awful.

Imagine being creativity and still not being creative.

Roman's just.. broken. 

He's a broken creativity.

He's broken.

He's a mistake.

They never meant to split creativity.

It was a mistake.

He is a mistake.

_"One day at the Saint Lebart's Chapel on the day of Lee and Mary Lee's wedding!"_

That's one of his biggest mistakes so far.

Going against his fellow Light Sides.

Turning over and siding with Deceit.

But then why did everyone else.. well, Patton, at least-- why did he accept Janus? 

Why did he accept Deceit?

Deceit has no place in the Light Sides.

Definitely not among them.

He's a Dark Side.

He's evil.

No.

No, he's not..

Roman is the evil one.

Roman has always been the evil one.

Roman's the bad guy.

Roman's the one they should outcast.

Should hate.

Should disgard.

But they don't.

They haven't.

Not yet.

But soon.

Soon, they'll realize.

Realize that he's a mistake, his existence is a flaw, a regret, he's here because something much greater died. 

Realize that they'll be better off without him. 

He hopes it'll come soon, the waiting is fucking killing him.


End file.
